


Wine Red

by Vixen__Dawn



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Thomas Sanders
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, But I think I'll just let y'all figure it out, Deceit is named Luciel, Everyone is still hella gay, Gen, Inspired by Music, It'll all be revealed later anyways, M/M, Multi, Roman is trans, So don't stress, This is the part where I should tell you what creatures everyone is..., so like...
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-07-04 05:22:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15834588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vixen__Dawn/pseuds/Vixen__Dawn
Summary: Thomas was seven years old when he and his mother moved from their small town to the big city so that his mother could have a chance at something much better. Now, after ten years have passed, Thomas moves back to his hometown to complete high school, reuniting with his childhood friends.However, not everything is sunshine, lollipops, rainbows. The people of the town believe they are being haunted by a vengeful spirit in the woods and when bloody arrows start appearing on the treeline, sometimes holding notes, various fruits, and the occasional body part, panic begins to grip the small town.Thomas soon learns things about his friends and even himself that he never knew. Maybe it'll be just enough to save his skin.(Soon to be cross posted on Tumblr: bishipsaremyship)





	1. Prologue

_Young Thomas waves goodbye to his friends as he runs up to the front porch of his house, his friends waving back and yelling farewells, disappearing into their own homes in the nearby vicinity. The school day had just finished and Thomas was ready to sit and do his homework before coming out to keep playing with his friends._

_Entering that house had his world crashing down in a split second._

_Large brown boxes were everywhere, some sealed and others in the process of being packed at that moment. Men dressed in mover uniforms were milling about, carrying some of the sealed boxes out to the backyard. A glance through the sliding glass door showed that a moving truck was parked just outside the car port._

_He began to panic and rushed to find his mother._

_He ran through the house, dodging movers who were exiting the guest bedroom, holding bits and pieces of the bed frame, and ran into his mother's bedroom. There she was, standing in the doorway leading to her private bathroom, holding a small box marked " **Hygiene** "._

_"Mom, what's happening?" Thomas asks, clutching at the straps of his Transformers backpack._

_Thomas's mother looks down at him and an expression of guilt passes over her face. She sets the box down and motions for her son to sit down on her bed (Thomas vaguely noticed that it was just a mattress with the sheets still on it). She sits down next to him in silence for a moment before taking a deep breath._

_"Thomas, honey, I'm so sorry. We have to move away from here." She says._

_"But why?!"_

_"I got a job offer in the city that will pay me twice as much as the one I have right now. I took it and my new boss says that me and whatever family I have have to be in the city by Wednesday."_

_"But that's..." Thomas counts on his fingers. "The day after tomorrow!" He exclaims, holding up two fingers for his mother to see._

_"Yes, I know and I am so sorry. I think you should go say goodbye to your friends. We're leaving tomorrow before you would go to school."_

_And with that, the conversation ends. Thomas' mother returns to her box and exits the room. Thomas takes in what he was just told with tears in his eyes before slowly standing and trudging out when the doorbell rings, leaving his bag on his mother's bed. He walks up to the front door and pulls it open, revealing his friends, Patton at the head of group, his hand raised to ring the bell again._

_"Thomas! We're going to the hangout until dinnertime! Do you  want to come?" Patton asks after throwing his arms around Thomas in a small hug._

_Thomas numbly nods and follows after his exuberant friends, hating the bombshell he was about to drop on them. A tear drips down from his eye and he stops, not wanting to go any further. Virgil was the first to notice his friend's disappearance and he looks back, spotting the boy a ways back, simply standing in the middle of the empty gravel road. Virgil points it out to the rest of the group and they stop, slowly approaching their crying friend._

_"Thomas, what's wrong?" Logan asks, his spectacled eyes scanning his friend for injuries._

_"Guys..." Thomas' voice cracks and more tears flow down his chubby face. "My mom says we have to move away..." His voice was barely above a whisper, but, to his friends, it was clearer than if he were shouting._

_Chaos broke out in the middle of that gravel road._

_"Move away?!"_

_"You're leaving...?"_

_"When?"_

_Thomas nods, clenching his fists at his sides._

_"Mom says we're leaving tomorrow..."_

_Chaos continues for a short moment, but Logan, the ever knowledgeable one, shuts everyone up and quietly assures Thomas that he understands and everyone follows suit. The trip to the hangout was canceled and they all begin to walk back towards their homes._

_The next day was filled with long, teary goodbyes and soon-to-be-broken promises to try to keep in touch. Patton asks Thomas' mother to take a picture of the whole group with the Polaroid camera his parents gave him for his birthday that year and they each got a copy. Thomas watched in the mirror of the moving truck for as long as he could until he could no longer see the reflections of his childhood home._

However, this was ten years ago. Thomas, now aged seventeen years old, stares at the sign that welcomes them to the small town of  **Ocean Shores**  that passes all too quickly and the excitement and dread begins to build a pit in his stomach.

**___Would anybody remember him?_ **


	2. Chapter 1

Sadly, Thomas and his mother were unable to move back into the home they lived in the first time, but it was in the next over neighborhood, so he was close to the streets he grew up in. The moving truck pulled up into the colored cement driveway of their new house and Thomas and his mother set about pulling out just enough to where they could sleep for the night. After setting his mattress in his new room on the second story, Thomas’ mother releases him to re-acquaint himself with the town before it got too late. Thomas thanks his mother and practically goes flying out the door.

The sunset was turning the sky dark shades of orange, light pink, and purple, the first pinpricks of stars peaking out in the darker center of the sky. Thomas stared in amazement. He had completely forgotten how beautiful the sky was without the city’s light pollution. It was truly spectacular.

His feet seemed to remember the layout of the town from all of his wandering as a child and he soon found himself standing at the edge of the woods. His sneakers had been long abandoned and were now being clutched in Thomas’ left hand. Thomas became determined, pushing past the bushes that had grown at the edge of the path. No, **his** path. So many memories came streaking back to him and he laughed out loud when he spots the ladder of he and his friends old hangout. Sure, it was much too small for him now, but he couldn’t **not** visit it, you know?

However, upon drawing closer, Thomas recognizes the sound of music and laughter from higher up in the trees. Curious and despite his senses tingling with danger, he grabs the old, wooden ladder and climbs up, but making sure to not be seen. His eyes widen in surprise once he get high enough to see into the old tree house. It had been remodeled to have higher ceilings and five boys about his age simply being teenagers were sat inside. A boy with glasses sits criss-cross applesauce on a pillow, clapping along to the beat of the music, while another with dark, edgy makeup is stretched across his lap, looking at his cell phone. A boy with bleached blonde tips to his dark brown hair foolishly dances with a boy with long hair tied in a single braid down his back. The final guy (who also had glasses) was simply sitting on a small sofa, watching the scene with a small, nearly imperceptible smile on his face.

The song ends and, after a dramatic bow, the boy with the braid takes the cell phone from the edgy boy and clicks on it for a few seconds before returning it. Braid and Blonde Tips kiss and separate, Braid curls up into the side of the glasses boy on the sofa while Blonde Tips sits down on a folding chair in the corner of the room. A silence settles over the group and Thomas can tell it is a comfortable one.

Thomas takes a step down of the ladder, but stops his efforts at a retreat when he hears one of the guys sigh. He peaks back up a little, feeling strange for spying on them, but curiosity is what killed the cat…

“Patton, what’s wrong?” The edgy boy asks as he pushes himself up on his elbows, the question seeming to be pointed up at the person who’s lap he’s stretched across.

…And satisfaction brought it back!

Thomas’ mind quickly races to think of any other people in the town named Patton, but he came back blank. I mean, sure, someone could have moved here, but Thomas highly doubts it. No one really knows this town exists.

“Nothing’s wrong!” Patton notices the unbelieving look from the other boys in the tree house and pouts slightly. “Seriously, I just was thinking about… I was thinking about Thomas.”

“Thomas? That kid that moved away, like, ten years ago?” Braid asks.

Patton nods.

“I don’t know why, but I just suddenly started missing him all over again. It’s probably nothing… Just forget I said anything…” Patton trails off, an apologetic smile on his face.

“Pat, you know there’s no such thing as coincidence. That might just mean something.” The edgy boy says with a playful smirk.

The conversation goes off on a tangent from there and Thomas slinks away, retreating back to the town proper and running by a Chinese shop for some dinner. Home was quiet, but a nice kind of quiet. With no dining table, the family of two decides that they should eat outside and settle down on the porch step. The star twinkle and glimmer and the only sound was the single pass of a car and the calls of insects and animals from the nearby farms and the woods only a small ways away.

It was peaceful.

 

* * *

 

Thomas knew from the second he woke up that morning, it’d be a bit.

His alarm went wonky and woke him up an hour early, but he couldn’t get back to sleep, so he decided to go down to see if they had anything to eat. Digging through a box labeled “ **Nonperishable** ”, Thomas recovered a single box of Lucky Charms, but upon opening it, found it as nothing but dust and powder at the bottom of the bag. The only other box of cereal was some plain Cheerios, which, don’t get Thomas wrong, but he would have preferred some sugar before his first day of school. After breakfast, he couldn’t find his favourite pants for the longest time until he looked into a box labeled “ **Thomas Knick-knacks** ”.

But despite how the universe seemed to be against him this morning, he still made it out the door and into the school before eight-thirty.

When he’d still lived in Ocean Shores, he’d only been in the elementary school, so he was forced to ask a fellow student for directions to the front office to get his schedule. Surprisingly, he was very close and only needed to go into the hallway next over. He received his schedule for his senior year of high school without a hitch and proceeded to bolt to his first period class. English.

After introducing him (or, rather, re-introducing him as most of his peers seemed to remember him), the teacher gave him a seat in the middle- left side, right next to the window. Papers for an assignment were passed around and when the kid in front of Thomas turned around to give him a paper, Thomas gasped, covering it up with a cough.

It was one of the boys from the tree house last night. Blonde Tips.

Classes seem to fly by until lunch quickly rolled around. Thomas went through the lunch line and snagged an empty picnic table in the courtyard, right under a large oak tree. The people who were also outside stared at him and began to whisper to their friends and tablemates. Thomas gave a nervous wave to one person who had been staring at him for a good thirty seconds and they quickly turned away, fervently avoiding his gaze.

Suddenly, five lunch trays slam down on the table in practically perfect unison, startling Thomas.

It was the tree house guys and the edgy guy (Thomas had assumed he was the leader) didn’t look the happiest.

“Oh, um… I’m so sorry. I didn’t know this table was taken… I’ll just… Go…” Thomas stutters out, picking up his mostly empty lunch tray and goes to stand up, but Patton’s hand reaches out, setting itself on top of Thomas’.

“Please, stay.” Patton says with a gentle smile.

After a moment of hesitation, Thomas sets his stuff back down and watches with vindication as the other boys sit down around him. The edgy boy sits right in front of him with stoic glasses and happy glasses on his sides while Braid and Blonde Tips sit on either side of Thomas. A heavy silence hangs for several moments as each of the boys uneasily begins to munch at their lunch. The stoic boy clears his throat, gaining the attention of the table occupants, and stands up slightly.

“Salutations. My name is Logan.” He says, extending his hand towards Thomas.

Thomas shakes his hand (albeit a tab awkwardly) and grins softly.

Each of the boys begins to introduce themselves, the edgy boy as Virgil, the happy glasses boy as Patton (but they didn’t know he already knew), Blonde Tips as Luciel, and Braid as Roman. Once Thomas learned each of their names, he was in shock.

He had found his old friends.

With a large smile, Thomas was about to introduce himself when Roman flips his hair from one shoulder to the next, revealing a vaguely star shaped birthmark on his neck causing Thomas to choke on his words.

“Wait, Regina?!” He asks, purely shocked.

Roman’s eyes go wide and he seems to shrink in on himself a small bit.

“Apologies, but I do not believe you have the correct person.” Logan says, adjusting his glasses, but a small amount of desperation could be heard leaking through his cool tone.

Thomas blanks, not sure how to respond to this situation.

“Um… I’m so sorry… I had no idea… The thing is… I actually used to live here when I was little. My name is Thomas.” The boy manages to stammer out, an awkward and slightly nervous grin sitting on his face.

The other occupants of the table stare at him, expressions of mixed emotions everywhere.

“Thomas? As in Thomas Sanders?” Patton tentatively asks after a long moment of suffering silence.

Thomas nods and, before he is able process anything, Patton practically flings himself across the table and hugs his old friend.

“Oh my gosh!!!” He squeals, returning to his seat only to bounce up and down in excitement, stars sparkling in his eyes.

Virgil’s face softens while Logan gives that barely perceivable smile. Roman gives Thomas a clap on the back and Luciel just swipes the apple from Thomas’ lunch-tray like he did when they were children. They all begin to talk loudly about anything and everything that had occurred over the last ten years, the earlier tension completely erased. As the lunch period was coming to a close, they all compared schedules. Turns out that they all share their final class period, art, and he was even invited back to their hide-out, which Thomas assumes is the tree-house, after school.

Maybe today wasn’t such a bad day after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this isn't the best, but I promise this'll pick up within the next one or two chapters. Hope you all enjoyed! Kudos and comments are always appreciated!


End file.
